Bifurcación
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Un nombre dicho entre sueños, puede ser frustrante, si no es a ti a quien invocan con pasión ¿Qué pasará con Izayoi? Hiei, es su mortificación[KuramaOCC[KuramaHiei]Leanlo, le aseguro que les gustará.
1. Feliz

**Bifurcación.**

**Capitulo 1: Feliz.**

Alguna vez, en alguna revista de esas que leía cada que iba a la estética, había encontrado un artículo que llevaba por titulo "¿Qué piensas cuando haces el amor?". Y es que nunca se había preguntado aquello.

Sonrió durante el orgasmo. Tenían de novios dos años con ocho meses, siete de los cuales, llevaban viviendo juntos. Para ella era seguro que pronto le pidiera matrimonio. Por un momento, mientras se convulsionaba de placer, pensó que no podría ser más feliz. Nunca había tenido suerte con los hombres, siempre terminaban siendo unos patanes o unos ebrios que no hacían más que malgastar el dinero que ella con tanto esfuerzo obtenía. Pero esta vez no. Shuuichi era maravilloso, todo lo que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado, y ahora que lo tenía para ella, sentía que todo lo que había sufrido en lo que llevaba de vida, era recompensado con ese hombre tan deseable que estaba ahora dentro de ella, a punto de llegar al clímax.

Él se abrazó a su cuerpo y le susurró en el oído un "te amo" entorpecido por la voz ronca que le provocaba la excitación, esto antes de lamer su oreja y gritar extasiado junto a su cuello por la llegada a la cima que acababa de experimentar.

Y a ella le encantaba eso. Ni porque lo hacía cada vez, cada noche, en cada pasión, dejaba de gustarle. Si iba a quedar sorda, más le valía que fuera de esa forma.

Sí, Minamino era un hombre esplendoroso, atento, cariñoso, servicial, talentoso, y todas sus virtudes se equivalían a su belleza. Nunca en su vida le había parecido decirle bello a un hombre, pero ahora pensaba que este era hermoso.

Cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron con la frescura de la ventana abierta de su departamento, él la abrazó con cariño, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, para darle el calor de su ser, tratando de salir de su cuerpo.

La mujer sonrió plegando su piel con la de él lo más posible, evitando que abandonara su intimidad, mientras rodeaba con su brazo la musculosa cintura del varón acercando más su pelvis y se encajara más en ella.

-Así se duerme más cómodo –le dijo como excusa, que en parte era cierta, pero en realidad deseaba sentirse completa, por entero llena.

-Bien amor –le susurró, lamiendo sus cabellos castaños, antes de acomodarlos detrás de su oreja para apartarlos de su frente, dispuesto a besar por encima de sus cejas. Ella le sonrió cuando después de eso, le había llamado bella.

Lo besó delicadamente en los labios antes de abrazarse lo más que pudo a él, Shuuichi la rodeó con un brazo en la cintura y se durmió con el rostro encajado entre sus senos. Cosa que ella sabía que le encantaba.

* * *

Cuando ella se levantó por la mañana, se encontró desnuda durmiendo sola. Suspiró. El trabajo de Minamino siempre lo hacía salir temprano del hogar para encontrarse puntual en su oficina. Uno nunca sabía, a lo mejor un cliente llegaba y no se le encontraba para atenderlo.

Sonrió incorporándose de la cama ligeramente, dejando su pecho sin el resguardo de las sabanas, se estiró y respiró profundo, buscando el olor a él que emanaba en la habitación.

Ya era algo tarde, y ella también tenía que irse a trabajar. Exhaló decepcionada; era delicioso permanecer acostada en la cama durante toda al mañana, después de haber hecho el amor. Pero tenía que pagar su parte de los gastos, y ese pensamiento le hizo prácticamente saltar de la cama hacia el baño, para darse una rápida ducha y encaminarse a su labor.

Antes de salir al despacho donde trabajaba, regó las plantas de su novio y alimentó a su gato. Se sentía de maravilla tener la vida que llevaba.

Camino a su trabajo, mientras manejaba, recordó al dar la vuelta por un parque cercano, la pequeña vanidad que de vez en cuando le llegaba cada que, en sus salidas a caminar los sábados por las tardes, se abrazaba al brazo de Shuuichi de manera delicada, para apretarse más a él cuando las otras chicas los miraban.

Si las miradas mataran, estaba segura que ya habría muerto acribillada desde hacía tiempo, ante las observaciones siempre atentas de todas esas muchachas del parque que soñaban algún día estar abrazadas de esa manera del brazo de aquel encantador y sexy muchacho.

Lo que más gracia le daba, era que Minamino le seguía el juego, y colocaba su mano sobre los dedos cruzados apoyados en su codo. O cuando la besaba bajo un árbol, una banca, en el lago o junto al camino de las bicicletas.

Nunca podía evitar carcajearse al llegar a casa mientras ambos se burlaban de las caras iracundas de las "damas" al mirarlos. Era soberbia al presumir lo que tenía, pero le parecía divertido ser centro de miradas de rencor.

Llegando por fin a su trabajo, aparcó el auto y se dirigió hacía su labor, saludando a su jefe con el entusiasmo que Shuuichi le provocaba al recordarlo. Siempre ahí, para ella.

Su vida era al fin perfecta, y ante todo, deseaba que permaneciera así.

* * *

Ya por la tarde, cuando regresaba al fin a casa, hizo lo que siempre hacía tomando esta rutina como agradable.

Preparó la cena como siempre. Más verdura que carne, pero con Shuuichi era hasta divertido ser casi vegetariana. Suspiró metiendo al refrigerador la jarra con agua de frutas tropicales frescas. Se lavó las manos, recogió la casa y luego de eso, la aspiró.

Miró el calendario de labores y evitó meter la ropa a lavar, cosa que le tocaba a su querido pelirrojo, sabía que este se disgustaba cuando hacía más de la cuenta con las labores de él.

Finalmente se dio una rápida ducha, y se recostó en el sillón hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora y media después, la puerta principal se abrió lentamente para dejar una cabecita pelirroja asomarse por ahí. Minamino sonrió al encontrar todo en silencio, y supuso que Izayoi dormía en la sala. Entró sin hacer ruido, sentándose con cuidado en el recibidor, y sin ponerse sus pantuflas, caminó hasta el sillón donde ella se encontraba.

Sonrió con un deje de malicia, colocándose tras el respaldo, le gritó dando un brinco sobre ella.

La chica cayó al suelo pesadamente, obviamente, Shuuichi no había alcanzado a atraparla a tiempo y ahora se encontraba acostada sobre el piso, con esa expresión de sorpresa que tienes cuando te preparan un cumpleaños a tus espaldas.

El chico la miró con pena y arrepentimiento, le enmarcó el rostro con las manos, pidiéndole perdón de manera apresurada, ella, desviando un poco sus ojos avellanos, le dijo que le otorgaría el perdón, sólo sin la besaba.

Él así lo hizo, y comenzaron a reírse, siempre pasaba lo mismo, y siempre le pedía la misma cosa para compensar su falta. Finalmente ella le dio las buenas tardes, y le deshizo la corbata, indicándole que se alistara porque ya iban a cenar.

Shuuichi lo hizo sin chistar, recordando con nostalgia que su madre solía hacer lo mismo con él, incluso ahora que no vivía con ella, lo trataba como a un gran bebé, cumpliéndole cualquier capricho, lo mismo que el señor Hatanaka y Shuuichi, su hermano menor.

Una gota apareció en su frente, recordando entonces el porque no iba tan seguido a casa de su madre. Realmente odiaba sentirse chiqueado…a veces.

A decir verdad, los chiqueos que se permitía, eran los que le daba su novia, Izayoi, porque en ellos implicaba el poder besar su piel morena y bronceada, el ser tocado de una forma belicosamente sensual, y llegar al éxtasis de sus placeres de manera ensoñadora.

La chica pasó frente a él, comentándole que la mesa estaba lista, y que sólo lo estaba esperando.

La cena pasó sin mucho percance, con aquello que el zorro de Makai adoraba comer, y los temas que a la secretaria le gustaban oír.

Ella siempre mostraba complaciente, y el escuchar como el día había trascurrido en la vida de su pareja, le era algo increíblemente reconfortante, mientras aprendía cada vez más de él.

Finalmente la cena terminó y Shuuichi se levantó a fregar los platos, lavar la ropa, y dedicarle cierto tiempo a su pequeño vivero en el balcón más grande de la casa.

Sí, desde que se había disuelto el Renkai team, las misiones ya no le preocupaban, hacía poco más de dos años que aquello había acabado (bueno, más bien casi tres años, si hacía la cuenta, se acercaba más a los tres años, que a los dos). Ahora trataba de vivir con clama y normalidad, en un mundo en le que no pasa nada. Y así parecía estar feliz.

Con su madre, padrastro, hermanastro, un trabajo estable y exitoso, el cuidado de sus plantas y ahora, esa hermosa mujer que descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el descansa brazos del sofá, acostada a medias mientras miraba la televisión; le bastaba para ser dichoso.

Aunque…

Bueno, aún extrañaba las cosas oscuras de su vida de Youko, los peligrosos arrestos, los exabruptos repentinos, las quejas de sus compañeros…y a él…

Sus ojos vagaron por el pequeño vivero, admirando con tristeza todas esas plantas suyas, cada una más exótica que la anterior. No podía evitarlo, su recuerdo siempre le dejaba una agridulce sensación en el alma, y no era por nada, "él" se había decidido a permanecer junto a Mukuro, cumpliendo con su deber.

Algo se restregó contra su pierna y sintió que le cosquilleaban el talón. Sonrió olvidándose de todo lo pasado, y con el atomizador con el que regaba las plantas, mojó ligeramente la cabeza de la gata que buscaba su compañía.

La criaturita se revolcó juguetonamente en el piso, y comenzó a frotar la parte mojada, con su pequeña garrita.

Comenzaba a entretenerse jugando con el animal, cuando unos esbeltos brazos lo rodearon mientras lo acercaban a un pecho confortable y esponjoso, obviamente el de una mujer.

-¿Ya te había dicho que te amo? –escuchó al voz de Izayoi, murmurarle al oído. Él se sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –Bueno, no está de más recordártelo de vez en cuando.

Ella lo volteó para poder verlo a los ojos, y una vez hecho contacto con sus pupilas, lo besó delicadamente, obligándolo a recostarse en el frío piso de aquel bacón atiborrado de plantas. Las manos delicadas de la muchacha, comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que en ese momento llevaba él, procurando acariciar su pecho mientras se abría camino al deshacerse de esa prenda.

Prontamente, Minamino rompió el beso, y apartando las caricias, la movió y se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la superficie de loza. La miró severamente durante un instante y ella se hizo hacía atrás.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre éste lugar? –le regañó él.

Izayoi, ladeo las pupilas claras hacia un lado, refunfuñando casi divertidamente –Nada de sexo en el vivero.

-Exacto –dijo Shuuichi.

La chica sonrió, no por nada, le había costado trabajo a su novio conseguir todas esas extrañas plantas, y aún más, el mantenerlas con vida. Lo entendía, si él decía que "no", entonces eso era porque "no".

Se levantó y salió del balcón, entrando al departamento –Entonces no te arregles la playera, y ven a la cama en cuanto acabes ahí.

El pelirrojo sonrió y dejó el atomizador a un lado, después de todo, ya había acabado con el cuidado de sus plantas.

Sonrió con un deje travieso de aquellos que tienen los niños al pensar en travesuras, y antes de que ella hubiera llegado a la puerta de la habitación, él, de tres saltos, la había acorralado ya en la pared a un lado de la puerta de ésta.

Fue entonces cuando su rostro se puso serio, y antes de que ella preguntara nada, el ya se encontraba desabrochando los botones de la pijama rosa de ella.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó a decirle, frenando un poco su prisa por desnudarla –Megumi se casará en dos semanas.

-¡Eso es fantástico! –dijo ella, olvidándose un poco que unas manos la desvestían –Supongo que te ha invitado a la boda.

-Nos –corrigió él –. Después de eso, se irá de luna de miel, y aun así, tendrá que ir a vivir a Osaka, donde su esposo trabajará. La chica lo alejó un poco sin saber entender lo que el quería insinuarle. Él le sonrió de una forma encantadora, mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente – Se mi asistente. –le pidió. La chica no pudo más que abrir más los ojos ante tan repentina propuesta. Las manos le temblaron un instante, perdiendo incluso hasta el hilo de candor que le provocaban las manos de Shuuichi pasearse por su torso semidesnudo bajo el saco de la pijama. El pelirrojo dejó sus caricias para mirarla a ojos ojos, notando que ella no respondía a su tacto, como siempre hacía. -¿Aceptas o no?

Unos delgados brazos se enredaron en su cuello, y una boca sedienta, le cubrió el rostro con besos. Las piernas de la chica entonces flaquearon, y se asieron a la cintura del joven, quien la cargó a duras penas, por lo inesperado de su acto. Tomaría eso como un sí.

Finalmente y sin cerrar la puerta del cuarto, depositó a la chica sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella con cuidado, procurando no aplastarla demasiado con su peso.

Ella sonrió al sentirse desnudada lentamente por esas suaves manos que Minamino poseía, con sus dedos recorriendo cada rincón mientras era desprendida de toda cubierta que le impidiera mostrar su naturalidad.

Pronto se encontró desnuda del todo, con él encima, besando su garganta. No podía negarlo, el único peso que le gustaba cargar, era el de él amoldándose a su piel. Sus ojos se cerraron, cuando los dedos de Minamino se cerraron en su pezón apretándolo ligeramente mientras lo frota con sus yemas.

A tientas, y de una forma a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, desvistió poco a poco a su novio, permitiéndose tocar su excitación, que inminentemente, había buscado salir desde que había comenzado el acto. Sonrió, su novio estaca casi erecto en su totalidad.

Cerró los ojos con un poco más de fuerza, para poder resistirse a las caricias que el le brindaba tan maravillosamente (claro, siendo él, Shuuichi Minamino, lo menos que podía ser, era un buen amante). Su cuerpo bajó de la cama, arrastrando por las manos a Shuuichi, invitándolo a sentarse en el borde de esta. El pelirrojo obedeció sin chistar, sabía bien lo que ese movimiento significaba, y la verdad, estaba ansioso por el. Lentamente, y sin pena alguna, la chica posó su lengua sobre el miembro erecto del muchacho, provocándole un ligero temblor ocasionado por la increíble sensación de placidez, que aquellas caricias húmedas dejaban sobre su más sensible piel.

Ahora un poco más rápido, y con más iniciativa, la chica depositó sus labios sobre la punta del glande, y succionó un par de veces, esperando la reacción de su querido amor, quien simplemente la tomó de los cabellos y le indicó el camino de forma suave. Pero ella ya lo conocía a la perfección, y aquella dirección que le daba, sólo le indicaba que el necesitaba más. Su rostro se empinó un poco, para poder atrapar por completo el insipiente miembro dentro de su boca, disfrutando la calidez y humedad que le prodigaba aquella piel dentro de su garganta.

Pronto, y utilizando sólo las yemas de sus dedos, comenzó a acariciar los testículos bajo su barbilla, disfrutando de la falta de aliento que su amante comenzaba a tener. Lo sintió temblar dentro de su boca, y escuchó los gemidos más escandalosamente. Así era él, le gustaba exteriorizar su sentir con voz audible. Su garganta se atragantó con un movimiento, y pronto se vio inundada por la esencia más deliciosa que pudiera destilar un cuerpo.

Tragó todo lo que pudo, pero aún así no fue suficiente, el fluido resbaló por sus labios, recorriendo su barbilla y muriendo como desemboque de río, en el nacimiento de sus senos.

Suspiró recuperando el aliento, dejando que Shuuichi hiciera lo mismo. Así que se levantó de suelo, y se sentó a su lado, en la cama, admirando como él vencido por el cansancio de ese momento, permanecía boca arriba admirando con atención la lámpara apagada de la habitación.

Su delicada mano viajó hasta su cabeza y acaricio con delicadeza aquellos cabellos de fuego y sangre que se arremolinaban en su la frente de su más grande amor, despejándolos de sus ojos para que pudiera ver mejor el techo.

Él suspiró agradecido, y cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias, tratando de recuperar el aliento para poder continuar con la noche y su pasión.

Pronto, y tomándola por sorpresa, se incorporó y la acorralo bajo su peso para besarla con hambrina, mientras la estimulaba con dos dedos en su entrada más intima, preparándola para lo siguiente.

Izayoi gritó con placer, al sentir los dedos del muchacho atrapar su clítoris y estimularlo con leves frotamientos entre sus yemas. Los ojos se le entrecerraron por el confort e instintivamente separó más sus piernas. Brindándole mayor control de la situación al pelirrojo, que comenzó a bajar sus labios por aquel cuerpo afemino, hasta acabar en su Monte de Venus.

La chica gritó de placer al sentir la lengua del chico lamer y recorrer toda su intimidad, picando con la nariz los pliegues de la entrada de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, y luego de mucha estimulación, Izayoi explotó en placer sintiendo todas aquellas supremas caricias dadas por el apuesto chico. No puedo evitar el apretar con sus piernas la cabeza del muchacho, para que no moviera el rostro de su vulva.

Pasados de unos minutos en los que ambos se besaron corta y tiernamente para recuperarse, Shuuichi prosiguió a entrar en ella de una forma cariñosa, ahora que ambos estaban listos, podía darse el lujo de sentirla más profundamente, como siempre le había gustado.

El vaivén dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad se hizo más rápido conforme el frotamiento era inevitable y vívido, sintiendo encantados como la piel de ella se cerraba para apretarlo y prolongara su placer.

Minamino volvió a gritar en su cuello, y un instante después, en una forma mutua, ambos llegaron a la gloria.

Shuuichi salió de ella, y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su hombro mientras trataba de dormir. Ella se rió levemente y jaló las sabanas para poder cubrir a ambos. El pelirrojo se lo agradeció, y la besó en los labios, tratando de no parecer cansado. Los dedos delicados de la chica se centraron en la mejilla de Shuuichi y curvearon sus rasgos murmurándole un buenas noches.

Como siempre, él se quedó dormido primero. Siempre pasaba eso. Cada que hacían el amor, él se dormía primero, y ella, para no aburrirse mientras la embargaba Morfeo, se quedaba a contemplarlo en esa forma tan vulnerable, que era el sueño.

Sonrió recargando el codo sobre la almohada, con medio cuerpo ladeado, y su rostro sostenido por su palma. Su otra mano vagó por el cabello rojizo de su gran amor, y sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos tomaron un mechón, frotándolo suavemente contra su oreja.

En sueños, Minamino sonrió de manera encantadora, como si soñara en la mejor de las cosas, Izayoi no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, de una forma tan encantadora.

-Te amo…-escuchó murmurar entre sueños al chico, y su sonrisa se volvió la más ancha que nunca nadie había visto jamás-…te…te amo tanto…Hiei…

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro a la mujer de castaños cabellos, apoyada junto a él, la mirada de confusión asesinó al sueño que comenzaba a tener en ese momento, la manos temblando ligeramente, soltando de pronto, aunque aún estática, el cabello de fuego del muchacho.

Su mirada se clavó entonces en la sonrisa sincera y cariñosa que el chico afloraba en labios, cuando, curvándose y encogiéndose, repitieron lo que ella creyó haber escuchado mal.

-Te amo…Hiei…

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de está, mi segunda histeria de Yu Yu Hakusho. A mi me ha encantado. Llevaba tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, y no podía más que pensar en que poner.

Espero manden sus comentarios, y saludos a los que me lean y no también.

Desearía seguir platicando más, pero tengo sueño, aquí ya son más de media noche, y tengo mucho sueño, así que sólo me despido, pidiéndoles por favor, esperen pacientes el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Deprimentemente iracunda

**Bifurcación.**

Capítulo 2: Deprimentemente iracunda...

****

Creyó que el alma se le saldría por la boca, abierta obviamente por la sorpresa. Por alguna razón, se le había dificultado el respirar, y a pesar de estar desnuda, se sintió completamente agobiada.

El nombre de Hiei se repitió otra vez en la boca de Minamino, causándole más dolor a esa alma fracturada que ahora tenía, sólo que ahora, era pronunciado con algo de deseo, como cuando ella lo acariciaba antes de hacer el amor ¿Qué diablos estaba soñando ese desgraciado pelirrojo?

Por un momento quiso llorar, pero se sintió cohibida estando él a un lado, su figura serena en el sueño, sonriendo ocasionalmente mientras murmuraba el mismo nombre. Una y otra vez.

Por un momento se preguntó como era que estaba soportando aquello sin soltar en un terrible llanto o golpearlo para que despertara y pudiera reñirle por aquel nombre. Pero no se supo contestar. Solamente estaba ahí, callada, admirándolo dormir con esa tranquilidad que incluso despierto demostraba.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos nublados por la oscuridad y las lagrimas que se acumulaban sin atreverse a salir.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y se acomodó al fin en la cama, dándole completamente la espalda a su querido amor, esperando dormir para poder olvidar aquel nombre que taladró su conciencia.

Hiei…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shuuichi se despertó algo cansado. Había hecho el amor con Izayoi de una forma muy placentera, y había soñado con un travieso Hiei aprendiendo a usar sus manos para algo que no fuera pelear, y su boca para algo más allá que el insultar. Se sonrió, había sido una noche maravillosa.

Se sintió un poco extrañado de pronto, cuando al levantarse, no sintió unas manos impedirle la acción, como cada mañana. No, extrañamente Izayoi había dormido de espaldas a él, encogiéndose más entre las sabanas. Un gesto de desconcierto nubló su tez. Ella siempre, al dormir, procuraba abrazarlo aún cuando él ya estuviera en brazos de Morfeo, y amanecía siempre así, con su cuerpo muy pegado al suyo, tanto, que siempre le costaba trabajo el poder levantarse de la cama sin despertarla.

Su cabeza esta comenzando a carburar el porqué de ese repentino comportamiento, cuando, al posar su mano a un costado de la cama (más específicamente, su lado de la cama) sintió una sustancia viscosa y espesa. Su semen estaba esparcido por su sitio, comprobando así, que, cual volviendo a su adolescencia, había tendido un sueño húmedo con Hiei.

Suspiró, pensando que sería mejor lavar las sabanas después, cuando hubiera regresado del trabajo. El quitarlas significaba despertar a Izayoi. Su cabeza volvió a la duda recordando que ella le había dado la espalda al dormir y se sintió un poco más extrañado.

Levantó su mano encaminándola hacia ella, con la mera intención de despertarla, pero la mirada en el reloj del buró, le indicó que el día había comenzado, y que el deber le aguardaba.

Por un momento balanceó sus prioridades. De una forma tan autómata, como le era la costumbre, y antes de pensar siquiera un poco más, ya estaba en la ducha, esperando no retrasarse tanto en sus responsabilidades. Ya hablaría con ella al volver del trabajo.

* * *

Al despertar, como siempre, encontró la cama vacía, mas sin embargo, por primera vez le dolió aquello.

La mirada se le nubló de nuevo, y su cuerpo se encogió mucho, pareciendo más un niño en vientre, que una mujer apasionada.

-Hiei…-murmuró para sí, recordando el nombre, sus labios se rompieron en una triste sonrisa. No entendía nada, y aquel nombre la hería.

Su cuerpo se levantó de la cama si proponérselo siquiera, ella también tenía el peso de una rutina que tenía que cumplir por el deber del compromiso que su madurez le reclamaba.

El frío del agua sobre su cuerpo, le hizo recordar la frialdad de la noche, sin el abrazo que le prodigaba siempre a su novio, ella nunca había tenido la calidez de un abrazo bien propuesto al dormir con cualquiera de las parejas que había tenido, en realidad, ninguno de aquellos a quienes amó alguna vez, habían tenido la delicadeza de dedicarle una sonrisa fuera de la lujuria después de una sesión sexual. Simplemente, siempre querían más, y punto.

Shuuichi, por el contrario, casi siempre le murmuraba palabras cariñosas antes, durante y después del sexo, claro, precedentemente de caer rendido por el sueño, en el que casi se desentendía de todo. El pelirrojo normalmente tenía los ojos pesados al dormir, pero nunca, de los nuncas (o desde que vivían y dormían juntos) había susurrado un nombre. Ni siquiera el suyo había tenido el placer de salir de los labios del hombre mientras este roncaba.

Por eso siempre había mantenido aquel aprisiónante abrazo por las noches, asegurándose de que él también sintiera el calor recio de su amor.

La brisa fría que se adentró por la ventana, le pegó como bofetada en el rostro, para que despertara de su sueño envuelta en agua.

El día le esperaba, y antes que amante, debía de ser profesional, algo que inminentemente, él le había enseñado con el paso de los años al conocerle.

Se vistió deprisa y desayunó mínimamente antes de darle de comer a su gata y regar con el rociador a las plantas en la terraza, y sin contarlo siquiera, ya estaba poniéndose las zapatillas en el recibidor de la casa para ir escaleras abajo rumbo a su auto.

Ya en la oficina se las arreglaría para no pensar más en...Hiei.

* * *

Respiró entrecortadamente tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero aquellas cuatro letras, formando un espantoso nombre, aún se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciéndola desesperar. Gracias a Dios que lo que ahora hacía, no era de importancia como lo que había acabado hacía pocos días.

Como invocado por aquel importante compromiso, su jefe, un hombre canoso y de mirada firme, se acercó a donde el escritorio de la chica se encontraba, saludándola de manera cordial, como hacía cada que se aparecía ante su jovial secretaria.

-Pareces distraída –acotó mirándola ceñudamente –. No te hesites de tu trabajo por favor –le pidió entrecerrando los ojos -¿Está listo ya el contrato para mañana?

Izayoi contestó con la seguridad que en esos momentos no tenía, dejando de lado la tela de duda de parte de su jefe –Sí. La tengo en casa, mi novio me ha hecho el favor de revisarlo.

El hombre suspiró entonces, sabía que el chico con el que su secretaria salía, era uno de los más afanados abogados de la ciudad. Muy talentoso el muchacho a pesar de su corta edad.

-Bien.-dijo, y sin despedirse, se marchó.

La mujer suspiró ausente, tipiando aún con esa mirada vagamente perdida en un punto que el ojo conciente no podía ver.

¿Y si Shuuichi la engañaba? ¿Qué tal que esa tal Hiei era una amante?

-¿Pasa algo, Kino? –un chasquido de dedos, le sacó del minúsculo trance en el que había vuelto a entrar, la hija de su jefe le miraba seriamente.

-Eh...no, no, nada.

-Que bien.- su tono apático demostró desinterés, simplemente, ellas no se caían bien, o al menos, la hija de su "patrón" no se esmeraba por simpatizarle, sino todo lo contrario.

-Tengo que entregar este trabajo para mañana en la universidad, y sé que tú sabes de cálculo, hazlo y déjalo sobre el escritorio antes de que te vayas a tu casa –se dio la vuelta, pareciendo dispuesta a irse, pero lo consideró un momento, para mirarla a los ojos –. Por cierto ¿Hoy vendrá tu novio por ti?

Izayoi pestañó confundida un momento, el dolor calándole la sien –No. –Dijo escuetamente.

La otra no dijo más, simplemente asentó la carpeta sobre lo que hacía la castaña, y se fue contoneando la cadera y sus dorados cabellos artificiales, fuera de ahí, dejándola con la pregunta de que desde que trabajaba allí, cuántas veces se había teñido el cabello.

Llegó sólo a la conclusión eran tantas las veces que cada vez, le quedaba peor y más quemado. Suspiró entonces, no es que fuera momento de preguntarse esas cosas, en ese momento, su vida sentimental podía pender de un hilo y ella había terminado de abrir los ojos, o al menos eso pensaba.

¿Minamino en verdad la engañaría? ¿Sería tan siquiera capaz de hacerlo?

Se tocó el pecho, sintiendo cada vez más que este quería estallarle. No era justo que su querido amor le hubiera dado un nombre para mortificarse. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Él, Shuuichi Minamino, era un hombre perfecto. Que irradiaba refinamiento por donde quiera que se le veía. Los hombres idolatraban su trabajo bien hecho, los pensantes algunas de sus ideologías, bien podría decir que los botánicos envidiarían sus conocimientos en la amplía rama de la herbolaria y las mujeres...le deseaban.

Y eso sin contar tantas virtudes más que no había querido enumerar.

¿Cómo él, perfecto trabajador, pensante, botánico y amante podía estar atado a una sola mujer?

Sus pensamientos giraron con coraje, recordando como tantas veces, mientras la poseía, le juraba amor eterno y profundo, gritando junto a su oído.

- Canalla. – Murmuró tan bajo, que sólo ella pudo escucharse –Mentiroso.

_-"Calma"_ –aquella voz serena del subconsciente que siempre se escucha cuando estamos por cometer tonterías, le habló casi al oído –_"Te estás precipitando, aún no sabes quien o que es Hiei"._

Sí, sin duda estaba precipitando las cosas, pero ella misma había escuchado claramente de los labios de su amado, que él amaba a Hiei.

Dio un grito corto de desesperación, tratando de no frustrarse más.

A su mente, llegó como esperanza de distracción, el trabajo que la egocéntrica hija de su dirigente, le había dejado para que lo hiciera en su lugar.

No le hacía falta suspirar ya, mas pensó que poco a poco odiaría a esa mujer altiva. Las cosas iban bien entre ellas, sin mirarse, ni hablarse, hasta que Shuuichi había ido una vez a buscarle al trabajo para llevarla a comer con su familia. Nada más cruzar la puerta para ver si ya estaba libre, la chica, Atsui, no le había despegado la vista de encima, ni de mover de forma coqueta su cabello horrendamente pintado de rojo, diciéndole con risas tontas, que algo tenían en común.

Recordaba haberse burlado por lo bajo, murmurando que él no tenía el pelo maltratado, ni con esa espantosa orzuela que a ella la invadía.

No difirió mucho la escena en las contadas ocasiones en las que el pelirrojo había ido a buscarla para llevarla a las comidas con los Hatanaka/Minamino, la opera u otros eventos en los que requerían irse juntos hacia allá.

Más molesto le era, al ver la indiferencia de esta, cuando después de preguntarle si su novio iría por ella, le contestaba que no.

Lo más común era que le dejara trabajos extras que la afanada presumida, tenía que entregar en la universidad.

Por eso mismo, le divertía presumir con besos frente a ella, más que con cualquier otra chica del parque.

Se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de sacar de su cabeza a su Shuuichi, pues indudablemente, estaba llegando a recordar su morfea declaración de amor a otra muchacha.

Sus hombros se deslizaron hacia abajo con un deje de tristeza e inseguridad, encontrando la similitud que aparentaba el numero cuatro con la letra "h", el uno como la "i" y el tres como la "e" invertida.

¿Qué su tortura no acabaría nunca?

Hasta en las matemáticas encontraba el nombre de esa otra mujer que llenaba el corazón de su Shuuichi.

Dejó de lado las ecuaciones y se dedicó a esperar su hora de salida (que por cierto, no estaba lejos) y tratar de pensar en como hablar con el prestigioso pelirrojo.

Otro suspiro más se le escurrió de entre los labios, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que podía retirarse. Se relajó entonces. Su coraje debía disminuir si quería manejar con bien a casa.

* * *

Con mucho esfuerzo en no distraerse y rabiar cada que encontraba lugares donde al menos había caminado con Minamino, había llegado a su departamento sin mayores contratiempos.

Realmente se la había pensado en el carro, encontrando como buena alternativa, el buscar el nombre de la tal Hiei en la agenda de su novio, una pista leve le haría saber quien era aquella que cautivaba los sueños más profundos de aquel a quien siempre le había encantado ver dormir.

Fue fácil encontrarla en las siempre bien acomodadas cosas de Shuuichi, y con dedicación comenzó a ojearla, poniendo cuidado especial en no saltarse ningún nombre de la dichosa libretita con números.

La mirada se le fue enojada hacía el techo, docenas de decenas de nombres, pero Hiei no estaba a la vista. La buscó en la sección de amigos, en la de familiares, compañeros y ni en la de clientes la halló.

¿Qué era entonces alguien que por demás, su novio cuidaba de no dejar a la vista?

_-"Como las amantes" –_Pensó alterada, sus ojos más abiertos. Su boca nuevamente sin aire, recordando la satisfacción del rostro hermoso de su amado. Saboreando con deseo aquella palabra.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo más desesperadamente que le faltaba el aire y la cordura para continuar con algo coherente en que buscar. Aspirando con fuerza tratando de recordar el número de la madre de Shuuichi, tal vez ella pudiera desmentirla.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose más furiosamente, rogando a Dios por que los números vinieran a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron en desmesura, marcando rápidamente, antes de que el teléfono se apartara de su cabeza, o en su defecto, jugaran a formar la palabra Hiei.

-Moshi moshi- el tono siempre dulce de Shiori la delató, alegrándose Izayoi, por haber recordado el numero correcto – Residencia Hatanaka Minamino ¿Quién habla?

-Konnichiwa Shiori-San ¿Es usted? –pregunta estúpida, por supuesto, esa mujer era la única fémina madura de la casa.

-Hai. ¿Quién habla?

-¡Oh! Perdone, soy Kino Izayoi, la novia de su hijo.-sintió vergüenza ante su irrespetuosa forma de perturbar la paz de ese alejado lugar.

-No te disculpes, querida- reconfortó la madre -¿Pasa algo con Shuuichi?

La castaña y joven chica pestañó un momento ¿Qué si pasaba algo con Shuuichi?

No, para nada ¡Sólo parecía ser que la engañaba con una mujer con un nombre por demás extraño!

-No, nada en absoluto –mintió con la voz lo más serenamente posible de fingir –Sólo quería saber si usted conocía a una tal Hiei.

Un silencio paulatino inundó el campo telefónico de esa concisa conversación, poniendo cada vez más neurotismo en el cuerpo de la joven.

Shiori terminó de rememorar calladamente a cada una de las amigas que le conocía a su hijo, no entrado una que tuviera por mote Hiei.

-No –dijo finalmente -, lo siento, no recuerdo a ninguna así.

Un suspiro ahogado se escuchó en la línea, antes de que Aino, la nueva y única hermana menor de Shuuichi (fruto, obviamente, del matrimonio de Shiori con Kazuya Hatanaka), tirara un florero de la estancia, haciéndolo añicos, mientras aplaudía sonoramente, gritando: ¡Explosión!

Shiori entrecerró los ojos, algo cansada de los destrozos que ocasionaba esa pequeña de cuatro años, cuando se le dejaba sin vista humana que le supervisara.

-Disculpa, tengo que irme –se excusó la madre, con lastima de no poder ayudar a su tal vez futura nuera -¿Por qué no hablas con Urameshi-San o Kuwabara-San? Son los mejores amigos de mi hijo, tal vez te digan quien es a la que buscas. Por cierto ¿Para qué?

Izayoi sonrió tontamente frente al teléfono, como si realmente la madre Minamino pudiera verle –Estoy planeando una reunión sorpresa, y le he escuchado nombrarla, pensé que sería lindo que, si es amiga de su hijo, invitarla.

-Oh, ya veo –Shiori se entusiasmó, pero en cuanto escuchó otro estruendo (traducido como otro de sus hermosos floreros, descansando en pedazos como el fin de los muchos años que sirvió de refinado adorno) y la palabra animosa de ¡Explosión!, tuvo que despedirse más deprisa – Sumimasen, Sayônara.

El tilde muerto de la línea, le dejó en la soledad de su sala, recordando ahora los nombres de los mejores amigos de su pareja.

* * *

Exhaló resignada en los cojines del sofá, con la cena preparándose en el horno, el agua reposando en la nevera, la casa recién acomodada y el piso ya aspirado.

No, las cosas estaban mal. Pensó mientras admiraba una fotografía que se había tomado con los amigos de Shuuichi, cuando habían ido un fin de semana de descanso a la playa.

Keiko y Urameshi compartían una relación forjada en años, según había entendido en el resumen de sus vidas, cuando se lo había explicado Shuuichi antes de que ellos los fuesen a buscar a su departamento, hacía pocos meses. Urameshi se había ausentado en un viaje de auto descubrimiento que le había llevado a vagar por dos años, y aún así, ella le esperó.

Se sonrió recordando con amargura, que ella misma le había dicho al pelirrojo, que si él llegara a ausentarse por ese tiempo o más, le esperaría paciente y fiel, a que regresase.

Sin duda, Keiko y Yusuke, eran personas agradables (el chico algo bocón, pero un defecto completamente pasable, si se trataba de divertirse). También estaban Kuwabara y la tierna Yukina, que destilaban miel por los poros. Gente enamorada y dedicada al otro, era como los había catalogado, así como lo eran ella y Shuuichi, diciéndose cosas lindas al oído, jugueteando con los mechones de cabello sueltos, mirándose con ternura cuando el encuentro de pupilas se lo permitía...

¿Cómo no enojarse cuando Hiei amenazaba con acabar con aquello?

Nunca en su vida, había estado tan a la deriva en un solo día y por una misma causa. Y las palabras de Atsuko, la madre de Yusuke, que aunque borracha, encontraba cierto deje de razón.

Claro, había buscado en la agenda el número de Kuwabara y Urameshi, encontrando que en casa de primero no había nadie, y en el caso del segundo, sólo encontró el teléfono de su casa de soltero, donde le contestó una extraña madre pasada en copas (raro, considerando que aún era temprano para beber).

_-¿Hiei?...Me suena...me suena –serió tontamente, cuando al no recordar el teléfono de su propio hijo, había optado por preguntarle a ella -...me suena...me suena...y me sigue sonando._

_-Déjelo así –Había murmurado para poder colgar deprisa –Muchas gracias de todas formas._

_-Espera... Hip ¿Qué Hiei no suena como nombre de prostituta? –el auricular se le resbaló de pronto de las manos a la joven secretaria, mas lo recuperó rápidamente –Sí, hip Hiei es un nombre muy exótico, puede ser el de una prostituta o el de una bailarina de cabaret. Bueno, yo no sé... ¿Quién eres tú? Oh, si ¿eras el plomero, no?_

Había sido en ese momento de desvarío de la realidad de aquella mujer, en la que había colgado el aparato, más su suposición, aunque con falta de coherencia, tenía algo de razón.

Un sobre nombre de prostituta o cabaretera, siendo muy extraño el apodo para una persona normal. Otro pinchazo en su sien, como si los pensamientos la atacasen con cuchillo. ¿A caso no era lo suficiente buena amante, como para orillar al chico a buscarse otra?

Ladeó el labio con una curva hacía arriba, su rostro denotando aflicción más la sonrisa era ladina.

Parecía ser que sí.

* * *

Shuuichi entró sigilosamente a casa, como solía hacerlo normalmente, esperando asustar a su novia, sin hacerla caer del sillón (cosa que pocas veces lograba). Mas está vez, aunque la vio acostada en el muble, lejos de dormida, sólo estaba pensativa.

Le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, sin ser correspondido, la sintió apartarse hacía la cocina, murmurando que la cena estaba lista, así que debería prepararse para cenar.

El pelirrojo suspiró, recordando la bolita de cuerpo que había encontrado al levantarse, en lugar de la Izayoi excitada en no dejarlo ir, ni aunque ella estuviera dormida.

Las sospechas de que algo estaba muy mal, aumentaron durante la cena, en la que ella se mantuvo callada y sin prestarle demasiada atención, como siempre ocurría, las miradas que le mandaba, inevitablemente llevaban un sentimiento aparte que arrastraba.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a su pedacito de ángel?

Le sonrió gentilmente en cuanto levantó los platos para lavarlos, consiguiendo que ella apartara la mirada. Eso era desesperante.

-¿Necesitas hablar de algo? –preguntó desde el portal de la cocina, mientras se secaba las manos, las sabanas girando en el centrifugado de la lavadora. Kino, desde el sillón, no le dijo nada. Minamino se acercó a ella, tomándola del mentón, aún con las manos húmedas, por lo que sintió un escalofrío en ella, sin saber si era del frío en sus manos, o la sensación desgarradora que surcó con fugaz brillo, la mirada perdida de su novia.-Lo que sea, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.

-¿Me amas? –soltó la fémina, tratando de centrarse en sus ojos, las respuestas más sinceras, siempre vienen de ahí.

-¡Claro que te amo! –soltó sorprendido, después de un minuto de silencio.

-¿Y me eres fiel? –la mirada se le desvió a la chica, encontrando interesante la alfombra bajo el mueble.

El muchacho se sobresaltó notoriamente, tomándolo por demás desprevenido esa pregunta, claro el hecho de que ella entendió mal aquel asombro.

Vio los ojos de la chica aguársele en el momento en el se soltaba de sus brazos fuertes, haciéndose para atrás.

-Anoche...-suspiró manteniendo la calma que por momentos trataba de recuperar -...anoche mencionaste un nombre entre sueños, dijiste que la amabas.

Shuuichi alzó una ceja, no entendiendo para nada aquello. Esto tenía que ser un mal entendido.

-Pronunciaste su nombre con pasión, ignoro lo que soñabas, pero debió de ser placentero, como para que te hubieras venido en las sabanas.

El rostro de Shuuichi se azoró de un rojo tan intenso como sus cabellos.

-¿No te satisfago lo suficiente como para que te busques a una amante? –el tono dolido con el que habló esta vez aquella mujer, desviando la mirada lo más que le era posible, sin doblar el cuerpo hacia otro lado -¿Así de horrenda soy?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ella, con todas las buenas intenciones de abrazarle, el aire se le estaba yendo de los pulmones, mientras buscaba la manera de consolarle, de decirle que todo aquello era mentira y que no tenía de que preocuparse.

-Izayoi, yo...

-¡No me toques! –gritó agachándose, todo el día se había atormentado con aquello, y ahora era cuando podía estallar, sabiendo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Shuuichi no la había desmentido, en caso de que todo eso no fuera real, pero ahora veía dolorosamente, que por desgracia sí lo era.

Echó a correr con toda la movilidad que sus piernas le brindaron, alejándose lo más que pudo de su amado, pero este, con una agilidad que nunca había visto en él, dio de saltos acrobáticos, cortándole el camino mientras la abrazaba a la fuerza.

En realidad, la sorpresa de verle hacer eso, fue la que le había cerrado el paso, deteniéndole anonadada ante aquello. Era increíble.

Él acaricio su nuca con cuidado, reconfortándola, y ella se dejó hacer, llorando con desesperación, empapando la camisa de franela del muchacho, asiéndose con vehemencia a ella, como si no hubiera más soporte en el mundo...

Permanecieron así por largo rato, Izayoi sollozando, y Shuuichi tratando de apaciguarla, con aquellos mimos que dan los novios tímidos.

Al fin Kino levantó el rostro, mirándole con una sonrisa, se había puesto paranoica, pasaba a menudo cuando una mujer era insegura, pensó, reconfortándose más en esos brazos que la arropaban con el calor de la sinceridad.

Shuuichi comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos, moviendo sus piernas de forma suave para que ella lo imitara, incitándole a la confianza. Aquello debía haber sido un simple mal entendido, nada lo suficiente malo como para arruinar su relación.

Le levantó el rostro tomándola de la barbilla, procurando acercarla a él, sus labios a milímetros, y la respiración siendo una, se auguraba un beso como los que a él le gustaban...

Un pequeño tembleteo en sus pies les hizo distraerse de su reconciliación, pero había sido tan leve, que no habían tomado en cuenta, tratando de seguir con lo suyo.

Los labios se rozaban con las pequeñas sonrisas que se formaron en ellos y el beso se dio pequeñito y sencillo.

-¡KURAMA!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, olvidándose de la ensoñación y la magia mítica del momento, seguido de eso, un estruendo ensordecedor y los cristales del vivero rompiéndose en fragmentos, dejando a un intruso entrar, tan sinuoso, como una sombra más.

Shuuichi soltó entonces a su chica, mirando la figura herida en la alfombra de la casa.

Ella calló hacía atrás, admirada por lo imposible ¡Estaban en el noveno piso! ¡¿Cómo rayos había llegado aquel muchachito hasta ahí?!

Un momento ¿Quién era Kurama?

Se levantó entonces del piso, corriendo al muchacho que yacía en el Semi–inconsciente.

-¡HIEI!

Los pasos se le doblaron a Izayoi, cayendo estrepitosamente de la impresión, sus cejas enarcadas con horror.

-¿Él...él es...Hiei?

Sintió que el corazón se le comprimía, agrietándosele con tortuosa confusión. Ese tipo tirado en su suelo, era aquel que Shuuichi había nombrado tan placidamente en sueños...pero era imposible ¡Él era un HOMBRE!

De pronto, y terminando de romper más los cristales, una criatura enorme y llena de tentáculos, de varios ojos en su viscosa y negrusca piel, se abrió paso dentro del lugar, agitando sus extremidades con fuerza descomunal, estrujando algunos mubles a su alcance, como si fueran débiles cáscaras de algo.

-Kurama –oyó gritar nuevamente al otro intruso, levantando el brazo hacía su novio. Suspiró ahogando la ira y desesperación que su alma consumía desde su centro, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para socorrer al chico pelinegro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente como para hincarse a su lado, el chaparrito le miró con la expresión más fría que en su vida había llegado a ver jamás, centrando en ella, aquellos extraños ojos rojos.

Izayoi hizo su cuerpo hacía atrás, recargándose en una mano que se asentó en el piso, con la otra cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Esa mirada mataba.

-¡Kurama! –volvió a gritar, centrando la vista en el muchacho pelirrojo. Ella lo miró también, obviando que aquel mote era de su novio.

En cambio, Kurama no prestó atención a la mirada escrupulosa de Izayoi, no había tiempo, y con la rapidez de un zorro, tomó una rosa de un florero cercano.

-¡Rose Whip! –se escuchó casi en eco, y la rosa en la mano de Minamino, se transformó en un letal látigo rodeado de espinas.

Kino se levantó de la impresión, con la boca completamente abierta, su novio, el tranquilo Shuuichi Minamino, había comenzado a adoptar una forma distinta, como si de pronto creciera y sus cabellos se platearan por momentos.

Otro grito más, y el Kitsune se lanzó hacia la aterradora criatura, su látigo bien en alto, dando sablazos que el corriente ojo humano no podía percibir. Asombrosamente ella si había podido. Ahogando el horror de ver la rauda mutilación del Monstruo.

-¡Cuidado!

Fue tarde, cuando se hubo dado cuenta, una de las extremidades del Youkai se había despendido con tanta velocidad y fuerza, que parecía haber volado hacia ella.

Después, sólo fue dolor y oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Sí, lo sé, quedó muy flojo el capitulo, y ahora no sé si fue comedia, suspenso u algo más. Traté de poner los sentimientos de ira y confusión que tienen las personas que han sido engañadas, pero creo que no he tenido mucho éxito, y ésta vez no tengo excusa.

En fin, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, aunque sea un poco, y no se hayan sentido tan decepcionados.

Pronto avanzaré un poco más con la trama, tratando de que sea más interesante para ustedes, que es lo que a final de cuentas importa nn.

Espero dejen reviews, se les agradecería bastante. Si se puede, mándenme sugerencias, que no estoy muy segura de que rumbo debe tomar exactamente este fic.

**Una nota tonta:**

Eso de encontrar similitud en el nombre de Hiei, con los números, es algo que llevó tiempo pensando, sólo por no tener nada que hacer. Anoche me puse a digitar en la calculadora el nombre del medio Koorime, y créanme, si sale. Sólo tienen que digitar 1314 en la calculadora, y voltearla de cabeza, encontrarán ahí un bonito Bishônen nn.

Bueno, no me queda mucho tiempo, así que responderé los comentarios que me han mandado del primer capitulo...

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma:**

xDDDDDDDD Amiga, me encanta tu nick. Gracias por tu comentario sobre mi redacción, en serio, se hace lo que se puede nn.

¿Ocho MUY? Supongo que ha de ser una buena ovación, son más muy de los que nunca me han dado (a parte de los veintitantos "muy" que me ha dado mi hermana a cerca de que soy terca, pero creo que esos se cuentan en negativo �) Trataré de actualizar cuanto antes me sea posible (no ando muy bien de inspiración últimamente, los diciembres me son tristes). Pues bueno, ya no tienes que morir, ya está Hiei aquí, y lo que hará, espero que sea sorprendente (Nah, exagero) así que mantente atenta.

**VALSED:**

¡Hey, Chica! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu review también en este fanfic, no me esperé que lo leyeras, pero lo encontraste ¡Gracias! Sí, tiene pareja, pero ama a otra persona, o más bien, me parece que ama a ambas, y créeme, si se puede. ¿Qué que hará Izayoi? No lo sé a ciencia cierta aún, pero no será nada bueno (al menos no, para el pobre Hiei). Muchas gracias por tu review, y nos vemos luego nn.

**Atemu Asakel 04:**

Gracias por tu comentario (sobre todo por lo de excelente), y sí, fue algo inesperado, yo me moriría si me llegara a pasar algo así, pero aquí, porque Izayoi, todo el tiempo pensó que era una chica. Sufrirá de más, sabiendo que su novio está enamorado de otro hombre uu. El que pasará, no lo sé con certeza, pero te aseguro que será interesante.

Gracias por tu comentario, y procuraré no tardar mucho en actualizar, no quiero dejarte con intriga n.

**Kotorisan: **

Bueno, pues ya viste que es lo que hizo Izayoi cuando despertó dolida sin su Shuuichi (Aunque aquí ya era rutina, es doloroso, después de lo que escuchó). No se quedó callada del todo, incluso salió una reconciliación, pero no duró mucho. Ya se encontró con Hiei, lastima que fue de la peor manera (primero descubre que es hombre, y luego es herida por "no sé que cosa", no es como para querer recordar y reírse en unos años) ¿Acceda? ¿Acceder a qué? Sea lo qué sea, Hiei es de las personas que no acceden nunca a nada, pero las cosas se darán, las situaciones son cosas que los Ningens y Youkais no podemos manejar a nuestro entero antojo.

Yo también he leído "Hiei, Youko y Yo" está buenísimo, por eso me da gusto que te deje igual de intrigada, como la autora de aquel otro te tiene también. Gracias por el deseo, yo también lo espero nn.

Bueno, ahora sí, me tengo que ir, sólo les pido que se cuiden y espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas.

Nos leemos luego.


	3. Lost Heaven Lost Hell

**Bifurcación.**

**Capitulo 3: Lost Heaven. Lost Hell.**

Le dolían las sienes cuando despertó. Pensándolo bien, le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando despertó. ¿Dónde estaba? Parpadeó. La luz demasiando escasa como para ver bien. Mas vagamente reconoció una pintura. De aquellas que Shuuichi solía pintar en tiempos de ocio (o de aquellas donde la pintaba desnuda al óleo, acuarela o pastel, antes o después de hacer el amor).

Por un memento le dio la impresión de estar sola, todo estaba tan quieto como si ni ella misma estuviera ahí, más una respiración acompasada que surgió de pronto le hizo saber que no era cierto. Fue repentino, como un exabrupto que llega en un instante inesperado para lograr convulsionarnos.

Levantó medio cuerpo, sus pechos, antes cubiertos por la sabana, ahora saltaron a aire frío de la estancia. Se le congeló hasta el alma. La piel se le enchinó. Todo parecía tan tenso….

.-¿Shuuichi?...-murmuró con miedo, la figura volteó a verle, más no dijo nada.-…¿Shuuichi? –repitió entonces.

.-Kurama no está…

Izayoi volteó hacia la otra figura. Por un momento había pensado que él era su adorado Shuuichi. No podía evitarlo, no veía bien.

.-¿Quién eres? –balbuceó cubriéndose el pecho. La figura pareció bufar.

.-No sé a donde fue, pero dijo que no tardaría. Así que cállate y espera.

-¿Quién eres?.

La pequeña figura se exasperó un momento, miró su propia mano, y se volvió a la chica. –Sólo cállate.

Los ojos rojos que se centraron en ella le hicieron tragarse la pregunta que iba a repetir. Estaba asustada. Mucho muy asustada. ¿Quién era ese chico? O más bien ¿Qué era ese chico? Su cuerpo se erizó recordando como había atravesado los cristales de la ventana de aquel noveno piso. Gruñó ligero. Recordando más de todo aquello, y con la mano derecha tapando su cara, en un reflejo del dolor metal pensando en sueños delirantes cargados de imposibles. Repasando paso a paso lo ocurrido. Un Shuuichi conciliador besándola suavemente, un grito, cristales rompiéndose, un pequeño cuerpo cayendo al piso (se estremeció recordando más), un horrible monstruo entrando en su sala destruyendo todo a su paso, su novio trasformado una rosa, y un pedazo de cuerpo mutilado volando hacía ella…

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y olvidándose del chico en la habitación, se destapó el cuerpo, quedando desnuda. Sus manos palpando su propia piel con desesperación, sus dedos sintiendo una línea sobresaliendo del cuero de su piel desde un dedo bajo el seno derecho hasta la parte alta del muslo exterior izquierdo, trazando una diagonal por el abdomen y el vientre.

Cerró los ojos imaginando la deformidad de su piel por ello ¿Y si Shuuichi dejaba de quererla por las marcas? ¿Se negaría a acariciarla a raíz de ese corte?

.-Shuuichi- berreó en la oscuridad, encogiéndose en sí misma.

.-Que no tarda en llegar. Ya cállate. ¡Hartas! – el Koorime se desesperó. Después de todo, la paciencia nunca había sido su punto fuerte, ni tampoco la comprensión. Si no hubiera sido por que le había prometido a Kurama que no le haría daño a la ningen –aunque también tenía que ver el hecho de que matar humanos era un crimen bien castigado- la insoportable mujer ya estaría revolcándose en su propia piel quemada, ahogándose entre su sangre y cabellos chamuscados.

Izayoi lo miró con mucho más miedo del que alguna vez pudo haber sido capaz de proferir, y eso que ella no era miedosa…no del todo.

Miró nuevamente a los lados comprobando lo que ya sabía (A labios de ese chico que no había vuelto dignarse a mirarla con sus brillantes ojos rojos en la oscuridad) sintiéndose sola y desprotegida sin su Shuuichi. Pero recordó de nuevo las marcas, la noche, las palabras aún antes de que todo comenzara…ese "Te amo…" Tan profundo que no le correspondía a ella…

Se abrazó a si misma queriendo fundirse en su propio interior, pero aquello era imposible, y, virando la vista hacia el Koorime, se atrevió a hablarle nuevamente.

.-¿Quién eres?.

.-No tengo por que decirte nada si no quiero. –le soltó con altanería.

Izayoi volvió a desviar la vista hacia los cuadros. Eran dos pequeños oleos que representaban un paisaje entero muy extraño. Con flores y vegetación muy rara. Rayos cruzando el cielo del cual solo podía ver en ese momento el amarillo serpenteado que los representaba, y, en medio de todo, aunque no podía verlo pero lo recordaba, un pequeño zorro blanco de muchas colas. Recordó como rió inocentemente cuando lo había visto por primera vez, luego de que Shuuichi lo hubiera terminado en una sola noche de insomnio, explicándole que era un lugar en sus sueños.

Suspiró. No sabía ni por que diablos se acordaba de ello en ese momento, pero igual le relajó mirarlo. Los recuerdos de su novio siempre la tranquilizaban, al igual los cuentos que le contaba cual niña antes de dormir. Abrazados desnudos en la cama sabiendo un sábado sin obligaciones al día siguiente.

Hiei miró a la mujer y luego dirigió su vista a donde ella la tenía. Se encontró con los cuadros, y acostumbrado a la oscuridad como si fuera un día simplemente nublado, observó con detalle la pintura…

.-Makai.-Murmuró, y aún cuando Izayoi hubo reaccionado a su voz, este no le tomó atención y se acercó a la pared donde colgaban los oleos.

Los tocó como quien toca el aire buscándole una textura, y permaneció quieto un momento. Ese lugar lo conocía muy bien, aunque no recordara el nombre concretamente. Remembraba dos o tres veces en las que se había pasado el tiempo ahí con el zorro y a solas después de su partida, siendo él un patrullero con el nuevo reinado de pasividad en el Makai. Si mal no recordaba, ese lugar estaba cerca de donde había muerto Sensui y desaparecido Itsuki.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de regresar de sus recuerdos, ahora no valía la pena recordar nada, ni pensar nada…mucho menos sentir nada. Todo eso era historia antigua y él se había prometido ya no vivir en el pasado. Mucho menos uno que le recordara tanto al zorro.

Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No entendía por que estaba allí mismo, tocando una pintura hecha por Kurama, cuidando de su mujer. Tampoco sabía a donde se había ido su inquebrantable orgullo cuando Kurama le pidió que se quedara mientras buscaba hierbas para curarlo a él y a ella. Todo parecía un mal chiste, y él sin ganas de reír. Más, sin saberlo siquiera, la comedia comenzaría cuando el pelirrojo volviera de donde sea que estuviera ahora.

La chica se levantó en la oscuridad, y cubriéndose apenas con la sabana, caminó hacia él. Había decisión en sus ojos, pero no la suficiente como para hacer algo concreto. Hiei casi se echó a reír cuando intentó decirle algo, pero sólo salieron tartamudeos.

.-Los humanos son muy cobardes.-comentó y ella quedó paralizada. No era como si aquella sarta de atrocidades hubieran sido realmente normales, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza algo como…

.-¿No eres un humano?

Hiei alzó una ceja y sin prestarle atención al rostro desencajado, se atrevió a confesarse aún cuando Kurama le había advertido que no lo hiciera –Que los Dioses de tu mundo y los Demonios del mío no quieran tal barbaridad. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego burlarse –Ustedes son tan débiles que me deshonras.

La chica continuó paralizada. Por lo increíble del tema, por que estaba aterrorizada, y por que, por un momento, no supo si sobrevivía a todo esto. Su mente se quedó en blanco un segundo, dándole la paz que necesitaba.

.-Baka. –Escuchó el murmuro del pelinegro antes de caer de nuevo, sólo sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, así como su mente, su alma y sus ojos que, antes de cerrarse, pudieron ver a Shuuichi avanzando hacia ella en la oscuridad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiei sostuvo el cuerpo de la chica justo para que esta no se lastimara en el piso. Kurama había llegado ya, presenciando como había utilizado el poder de Jagan para dejar inconsciente a la humana.

Sonrió de lado viendo el enojo en el rostro del pelirrojo, pero el gesto le cambió al asco al percatarse de que la sabana había caído, y sostenía a la mujer desnuda con sus brazos.

La dejó caer.

.-¡Hiei!-Kurama le habló con reproche, más sin embargo, si Izayoi hubiera estado despierta en ese momento, hubiera deseado la muerte. La expresión de su novio había cambiado a una sonrisa entrañable.

El Koorime se encogió de hombros ante el gesto de su amigo, que ahora era él el que levantaba el cuerpo desnudo del piso, caminado lentamente frente a Hiei y agachándose apenas para recoger la sabana en el suelo. Luego de tapar a la chica, la recostó otra vez donde la había dejado.

.-La revisaré primero a ella, pero necesito que por lo mientras te tomes lo que hay sobre la mesa para que vaya haciéndote efecto.

.-Sólo déjala morir y listo. No sería tu culpa.

Kurama rió tomando el comentario como una broma, pero, si algo sabía el muchacho venido como aprendizaje de tantos años junto al demonio frente suyo, era que Hiei nunca bromeaba. Jamás.

.-No haré eso por nada del mundo. –Le contestó después de un rato. Para ese momento ya examinaba a su descubierta novia con la luz del cuarto encendida. Se mordió los labios acariciando la cicatriz que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Hiei le miró en silencio sin intimidarse por la desnudez de la mujer, ni por la parsimonia del momento, ni siquiera por el dolor de su propia herida. Se intimó sólo y únicamente cuando el semblante de Kurama se tornó dulce observando a Izayoi.

Cerró los ojos. Recordaba esa mirada dirigida a él hacia unos pocos años atrás, un par de ellos, realmente. Apretó los puños cuando hubo tomado de un sorbo la medicina que el kitsune le hubo mandado a tomar, comprobando que sabía exactamente igual a como olía.

.-Veo que los dotes de cocina de tu madre no los heredaste. Hubiera deseado que así fuera.-se quejó con esa burla, acercándose a Kurama mirando como el chico cortaba con una espina tan filosa como una navaja el tallo de una flor. Haciendo pequeñas hebras tan delgadas como hilos con ella.

El Koorime detuvo su andar cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a resplandecer levemente, y su forma a cambiar. Y para cuando se hubo dado cuenta, era Yôko el que se encontraba haciendo la labor de medico. El zorro blanco le sonrió al controlador del fuego negro por sobre del hombro, y tomando la espina-navaja, se cortó un mechón considerable de su largo cabello blanco y sedoso, luego de eso, volvió a la normalidad, sosteniendo aún la melena recién cortada, resplandeciendo aún de su blancuzca luz.

.-¿Y eso? –preguntó Hiei, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho.

.-¿Nunca te preguntaste el por qué de que Yôko Kurama tuviera el pelo tan largo, siendo este algo estorboso para su oficio?.

Hiei se encogió de hombros.-No realmente, a nadie le interesan ese tipo de cosas.

Kurama sonrió pensando que hacia mucho tiempo no hablaba así con su amado demonio del fuego. Por muy indiferente que pareciera, estaba seguro de que el otro le pondría toda su atención sin admitir aquello. Se preguntó interiormente si Hiei hablaba así con Mukuro. También se sintió mal interiormente recordando cuando Hiei eligió quedarse con esa bruja, antes de vivir en el Ningenkai con él. A veces se cuestionaba si todo habría sido diferente de haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba. Negó con ligereza. Aún estaba esa respuesta en el aire.

.-Es por que el cabello de los Yôkos sirve muy bien para suturar heridas. Es por la Queratina. Ayuda a la rapida cicatrización **(1)**. Mi cabellera larga fue de gran ayuda cuando me lesionaba en mis robos. –Sonrió –Pero no lo supe hasta que Karasu me lo dijo.

Jaganshi entrecerró los ojos muy estrechamente, como si quisiera traspasar a Kurama con ellos. Karasu. Otro espectro de su pasado haciendo presencia en su presente. ¿Quién seguiría ahora? ¿Yomi?.

.-Yo pensé…pensé que lo tenías así para facilitarte las conquistas y por el gusto de tus amantes. –Shuuichi se mordió el labio sin darle la cara a Hiei. Por un momento pensó cansarse de sus comentarios, qué, en un principio le hacían gracia.

.-También mí estimado Hiei. Esa era la segunda parte del por que de la melena larga.-Le sonrió anchamente esperando ver la reacción de Hiei ahora que se había girado hacia él. Mas sin embargo, no hubo cambio alguno en el impasible rostro de Yôkai. Ni una arruga junto a los labios a raíz de una imperceptible mueca, ni una ceja levantada, siquiera un encogimiento de hombros. Nada.

Kurama regresó a su labor entones, caminando hacia un florero en la mesa de donde Hiei había tomado el frasquito. Cortó la espina más tierna en la rosa que tomó de ahí, y le hizo una perforación pequeña con la espina que había utilizado como navaja. Acto seguido le brindo de su Yôki y la pequeña y tierna espina se alargó hasta quedar tan larga como uno de sus dedos y tan delgada como una aguja. Regresó sobre sus pasos.

El otro le siguió observando en todo lo que hacía. De hecho, ladeó la cabeza cuando Kurama tomó un largo cabello blanco y lo pegó a una hebra del tallo que minutos antes cortaba. Las enredó con sus dedos en la punta de cada una uniéndolas ligeramente y las metió juntas por el orificio de la aguja de rosa. Luego de eso se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Izayoi y le besó en los labios, acariciándole los castaños cabellos. El Koorime se tensó un poco queriendo murmurar que toda esa melosería le daba asco, pero se quedó callando viendo como apenas terminado el beso, el antiguo yôko encajaba con fuerza la aguja en la mujer, atravesándole la piel. Hiei tuvo que cerrar un ojo instintivamente al mirar aquello, más regresó a su frialdad habitual cuando Kurama comenzó a suturar la herida. Ahora entendía por que se había cortado el pelo (aún a pesar cuando Kurama se lo puso obvio con aquello del por que de su cabello largo) y las hebras tan finas de la planta. Ahora hacían a la vez de hilo.

.-¿Sabes? Se supone que cicatrizará más rápido si la aguja es de pétalo de rosa tierna. –le comentó.

.-¿A sí?

A Kurama le dolió un poco la indiferencia, pero ya no se quejó siquiera en su mente, continuando con su trabajo sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Miró a Hiei un par de veces cuando atravesaba la piel, pero sólo eso.

La tarea de remendar le llevó alrededor una hora, pero Hiei jamás se apartó de su lugar. Simplemente se sentó sobre de un mueble y continuo viendo el avance de Kurama. Si fuera él, ya se le habría acabado la paciencia y habría comenzado a hacerlo como sea, o bien, dejado eso a medias.

Recordó entonces el esmero del muchacho, siempre tan paciente para todo y para con todos, y más paciente incluso para con él, quien nunca le facilitaba las cosas. A veces lo hacía adrede para tenerlo más tiempo sobre sí, intentando hacer que entendiera las cosas, o que las saboreara o que hiciera lo que se supone debía.

Miró a su alrededor. Esa ya no era la habitación de un chiquillo de preparatoria. Y donde estaba sentado no era el marco de la ventana donde se posaba cada que lo visitaba. Y la cama del muchacho ya no estaba vacía. No es como si alguna vez se hubieran acostado. Siquiera alguna vez se dijeron un te quiero, o al menos él jamás le dijo algo como eso. Precisamente por que no lo sentía. Nunca lo había sentido. De todas formas, el zorro era cariñoso con todo el mundo ¿Por qué sentirse entonces especial? ¿Sólo por que Kurama pasaba con él más tiempo que con nadie? ¿O por que alguna vez el pelirrojo le confesó que no le agradaba el silencio más que el suyo? No tenía interés en las sonrisas del zorro. Tampoco le importaban mucho sus palabras de aprecio. O las caricias en su cabello cuando lo curaba después de encontrarlo mal herido en los alrededor de sus casa (sospechosamente siempre cerca, como si el perderse fuera recorrer el camino al Ningenkai atravesando medio mundo hasta los lugares que el zorro frecuentaba). Todas esa cosas eran cosas sin importancia.

O al menos lo fueron en ese entonces…

Después…después comenzó a extrañarlo. Cuando estaba con Mukuro o como patrullero. Cuando se lesionaba pensaba en Kurama, cuando quería una caricia que lo consolara (las raras veces que necesitaba consuelo) pensaba en Kurama, ver el atardecer le hacía pensar en Kurama y su rojizo cabello, de vez en cuando se sentía desprovisto de sonrisas de Kurama y le entraba un sentimiento que alguna vez Kurama le había dicho se llamaba melancolía, y ya simplemente al ver la perla de su madre le hacia pensar en pelirrojo, cuando le obligó a decirle a Yukina que su hermano no había muerto, y que era él, cuidándola desde siempre el día de su boda como regalo de nupcias…

Y ese día le dolía por dos cosas: Por que su hermana ya no estaba sola y no necesitaría de él (muy a pasar de que realmente nunca lo necesitó) y por que fue la ultima vez que vio al pelirrojo.

Miró a Izayoi.

Para ese entonces, el yôko ya estaba con ella. Si mal no recordaba, apenas empezaban a salir. De las ya escasas platicas que habían tenido, le había comentado de una chica que había conocido en la universidad y que no dejaba de echarle bronca con las notas. A primera instancia, le había parecido sólo por las pláticas, una persona insoportable, más luego de verla abrazada delicadamente de su brazo durante la boda, sólo podía creer que era una criatura completamente detestable.

Luego se recriminó, no tenía una razón fundamentada para odiarla, así que dejó de hacerlo viviendo días de paz y armonía en el Makai olvidando al zorro y las aventuras que vivieron juntos.

Y ahora…ahora estaba ahí, sentado, burlándose del kitsune que se dedicaba a la curación de esa mujer que por momentos volvía a serle repugnante.

Una mano en su hombro le sacó de su ensimismo y le obligó a mirar hacía arriba, encontrándose con la mirada verde que había embelesado cientos de corazones, y si no se conociera tan bien, juraría que el suyo (si lo tenía) estaba dentro del conteo.

.-¿Listo?- Hiei asintió. –Bien.

El Koorime se levantó y caminó tras de Kurama, se dirigía otra vez a la cama donde reposaba la mujer, quien seguía descansando descubierta con el cuerpo al aire.

.-Cúbrela al menos.

El pelirrojo negó lentamente. –Si la cubro, se pegará la sabana a su piel, además, el tallo debe secarse al viento para que surta efecto.-Y sin decir más, orilló a Izayoi al rincón de la cama más pegada a la pared. Luego de eso le pidió a Hiei que se recostara en la cama.

.- ¿Me desnudo también para que puedas chequearme a gusto? –le sonrió ladinamente haciendo el además de desabrochar sus pantalones, Kurama sólo colocó su mano sobre la de su amigo y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

.-Puedo sentir en ti sólo heridas superficiales y perdida de yôki. No estás tan grave. Sólo hay que suturar algunas partes. –El pelirrojo comenzó limpiando con un paño el torso descubierto de Hiei, luego de eso untó un poco de alguna espesa esencia de olor penetrante y dulce sus heridas, era algo relajante. Hiei cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto del pelirrojo. Añoraba las curaciones tan delicadas a las que Kurama lo sometía, nada comparable con la rudeza de la asistencia galena en el Makai o la que se daba el mismo cuando no era grave. Siempre le había parecido que el zorro acariciaba más de lo que debía. Tampoco es como si le molestara aquello.

.-Hiei, tengo que decirte algo importante.

.-Comienza zorro, ya sabes que no me gustan los rodeos. –Dijo suavemente, casi en un murmullo o un ¿ronroneo? Cruzó las piernas en un vano intento de ocultar lo evidente. Estaba excitado.

.-La entrada al Makai se ha cerrado.

Hiei abrió muchos los ojos, dejando ver perfectamente sus rubíes dilatados. Se levantó de un salto olvidando la excitación que tenia y acorraló al pelirrojo contra la pared más cercana tomándolo de las solapas.

.-¿Qué has dicho?

Kurama cerró los ojos y tomando las manos de Hiei, las separó de él. –Que toda entrada al Makai está cerrada. No sé por qué. Pero ninguna está abierta. El sello Gekai está activo. Hablé con Yusuke, y me dijo que también le extraña, pero que hablaría con Koenma.

Hiei caminó a un lado y volvió a colocarse en la cama. Su cuerpo totalmente relajado o más aún, como un muñeco de trapo olvidado en un rincón.

Shuuichi lo miró con algo de pena, más regresó a sus trabajo. Tomó otro de sus blancos cabellos en el mechón reposando sobre el piso y lo unió a un hilo del tallo de flor, luego tomo la aguja de espina de rosa e hizo lo mismo que hizo con Izayoi.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras le suturaba con cuidado, siendo que Hiei si estaba conciente mientras hacía todo aquello. Finalmente y, mordiendo el hilo para romperlo, terminó con su trabajo.

El Koorime miró su cuerpo y suspiró, hizo el ademán de levantarse con toda la intención de hacerlo, más, antes de poder hacer nada, pensar nada o sentir nada, unos brazos menudos lo rodearon, pudiendo notar sólo como Kurama se le echaba encima y le abrazaba, tirándolo de espaldas a la cama, con el pelirrojo sobre de él. Apenas podía percibir el rostro humano acurrucado en su hombro, y como unas palabras se susurraban antes de caer los dos dormidos por el efecto del ungüento.

.-Quédate a vivir conmigo…

Izayoi se despertó con las sienes punzándole nuevamente la cabeza. Sentía el cerebro a reventar, como si este le chocara contra el cráneo. Se quejó gruñendo bajo colocando una mano en su frente. Se sentía incomoda y con el cuerpo pesado, pero fuera de eso, estaba bien y…desnuda. Suspiró. No es como si no le gustara dormir así, pero tampoco es como si estuviera sola.

Suspiró dolida anímicamente mientras se incorporaba de la cama lentamente, intentando gatear hacia la orilla más cercana. Aún con la oscuridad, había podido notar dos cuerpos más aparte del de ella encima del colchón.

Su novio dormía anchamente…sobre Hiei.

Estaba molesta, sí, pero no es como si ella pudiera hacer algo. Al menos le aliviaba ver que Shuuichi estaba vestido y el otro…Bueno, al menos llevaba los pantalones.

Se tocó el abdomen, sonriendo melancólicamente mientras su dedo viajaba por la diagonal trazando su cuerpo. Si eso seguía así, se le volvería un vicio el acariciar la cicatriz para amargarse la existencia.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, y desde el marco de la puerta, dio un ultimo vistazo a los chicos dormidos uno sobre de otro en la cama. Apenas y pudo evitar jalarse del cabello.

Ya una vez fuera del cuarto, caminó hacia su propia habitación buscando algo de ropa y sin mucho rodeo, tomó una ducha. La idea era que fuera lo más corta posible, pero la verdad, no había podido evitar quedarse sentada bajo la lluvia artificial de la regadera por más de una hora. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo se le ocurría llorar a solas. 

¿Por qué había pasado aquello? ¿Qué clase de vida había llevado Shuuichi antes de ella? ¿Cómo es que Hiei no era humano? ¿Cómo es que ella realmente creía que fuera posible aquella sarta de anormalidades? ¿Cómo haría para salir de ellas sin el corazón destrozado y el alma rota? ¿Debía pelear por Shuuichi? ¿Él la dejaría luchar? ¿Debería abandonarse a la locura como la salida fácil? ¿O al suicidio?

Cuantas preguntas no se había hecho ya mientras lloraba con la frente recargada en sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Y sólo y únicamente, dejó su mente en blanco cuando pudo levantar fláccidamente una mano para ponerla delante de su cara. Estaba arrugada cual pasa. Y aunque esto no fuera relevante, se decidió a salir del largo baño sin tener más que hacer.

Sin secarse y mojando el piso alfombrado de su habitación se vistió flemáticamente viendo si ver su reflejo en el espejo cuerpo entero que de ostentaba junto al armario. Con la luz prendida podía apreciarse mejor la cicatriz, más no se había dado cuenta de otra cosa. Esta brillaba con un destello plateado y parecía haber sido costurada muy hábilmente. Se extrañó, pero no quiso preguntarse el por qué de ello. No podía. Se sentía mareada y con unas nauseas horrendas.

.-A lo mejor estoy embarazada. –se bromeó a su misma, más sonó patética sin remediarlo. Era imposible. Siempre había tomado pastillas para que eso no ocurriera. Shuuichi había sido realmente paciente cuando se enteró de su alergia al látex, y fuera de burlarse de ella, como siempre hacían cuando se enteraban, le propuso ese otro método anticonceptivo.

Se paseó por la casa con los pies descalzos. Todo parecía en orden, casi como si jamás hubiera pasado nada ahí. Las ventanas completas, los muebles intactos, la alfombra limpia. Siquiera cuarteadoras en las paredes. ¿No habría sido todo eso un sueño?

.-A lo mejor me he comenzado a volver loca.

Aún así, la sutura se encontraba ahí, y Hiei también lo estaba.

.-Mmmh…-Una graciosa figura se arremolinó a sus pies, haciéndola tropezar vistosamente. Y ya acostada en el piso, con la cara en la alfombra, comenzó a llorar otra vez cual chiquilla.

No supo cuanto tiempo más estuvo llorando ni en la misma pose. Brazos flácidos a su costado, piernas tensas y rostro contra el suelo. Lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de moverse, ni de llorar, ni de pensar…mucho menos de vivir.

.-Izayoi…

La mujer no se movió, permaneció llorando sin inmutarse ¿para qué? Se había vuelto loca, no había razón para nada.

Una mano se posó en su cabello y comenzó a acariciar su nuca como quien reconforta a un niño. El tacto era suave y delicado, también adormecedor.

.-Perdóname por no decirte nada. –ella no levantó la vista. Sabía que Shuuichi era el que estaba sentado a su lado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, mientras le acariciaba, lo único que pudo hacer para hacerle entender que lo escudaba, fue dejar de llorar, así pues, siguió derramando lágrimas. –No es algo que la gente crea. Siquiera mi madre sabe de esto, y sinceramente, nunca pienso decirle.

Ella suspiró tragándose unas cuantas pelusas de la alfombra, reunió paciencia, y se levantó con cuidado. Con uno de sus brazos se limpio el rostro y el otro lo apoyó con fuerza en sus muslos, tratando de recuperarse mientras se hincaba frente a Minamino.

Kurama le sonrió melancólicamente viéndole aguantar el llanto. Izayoi Kino era una mujer fuerte, por eso se había enamorado de ella. Aún así comprendía que nadie soportaría lo que ella estaba pasando.

.-Tampoco era algo que pudiera decirte a ti. Pocos saben de todo esto, y muchos menos han podido aceptarlo. No es que sea malo, simplemente no es común.

.-¿De que rayos estás hablando, Shuuichi?

El pelirrojo la miró inexpresivo luego le sonrió.

.-¿Estás hablando de el monstruo, de tu transformación, de Hiei o de mi corazón roto?

Kurama se hincó. Luego apoyó una mano en la alfombra y utilizó la otra para tomar la barbilla de Kino, la acercó a él y le besó los labios suavemente, acariciando la barbilla con el pulgar mientras el beso se rompía.

.-Estoy hablando de todo eso y más de lo que puedas entender. Pregunta lo que quieras y te contestaré. Lo mereces después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

Izayoi bajó la vista encontrando tentadora esa oferta. Sólo tenía que entregar una pregunta para comprar una respuesta. Kurama, por su parte, se colocó lo mejor que pudo frente a ella, sentándose parsimoniosamente.

.-¿Qué eres?

El Kitsune le miró, sonriéndole ante la pregunta mal formulada. Estaba seguro que la pregunta que ella debió hacer era la de: "¿Qué fuiste?".

.-Soy un humano.-le sonrió, pero decidió alargar su respuesta. –Pero no soy cualquiera. Soy la reencarnación de otro ser. Un Yôko.

Ella quiso sorprenderse, pero por alguna razón no pudo. Apuntó la respuesta en su mente, para poder asimilarla después.

.-¿Qué es Hiei? Me dijo que no era humano.

.-Y no lo es. Es un Yôkai.

.-¿Yôkai?

.-Hai. –Kurama le sonrió. – Él es un demonio.

Tragó saliva. No era como imaginaba a los demonios, más sin embargo era algo que se acercaba mucho, recordando simplemente su frialdad y esos ojos rojos que taladraban lo más profundo de alma, quizás un poco más.

.-¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Desde cuando?.

El pelirrojo ladeó el rostro fingiendo pensar con una expresión infantil. Esto relajó un poco a su novia, aunque lo hacía para relajarse a si mismo. Luego sonrió. Una sonrisa que a Izayoi le rompió más el corazón.

Kurama comenzó entonces con su relato. Los tres tesoros, Yusuke, de cuando tenían que recuperar la "flauta mágica", los hermanos Toguro. El asunto de ser detectives espirituales, el torneo. Todo. Habría sido una historia interminable de no ser por la luz del alba entrando por la ventana reparada.

Izayoi suspiró. Se levantó lentamente. Al menos eso explicaba muchas cosas acerca de su novio, tales como la herbolaria o su increíble inteligencia. Y aunque tenía curiosidad por preguntar más, tampoco estaba segura de que fuera seguro para ella hacerlo.

Kurama sonrió de lado de una manera complaciente, aunque amable. Al menos ella había empezado a asimilarlo, y quien sabe, a lo mejor algún día, su corazón no estaría tan roto como lo estaba ahora.

Un repitido se escuchó rompiendo toda ensoñación y mientras Izayoi caminaba despacio para darle de comer a su gata, el sonido de la contestadora se volvió insistente. Kurama hubiera deseado poder contestar el teléfono antes de que se grabara el mensaje, pero por alguna extraña razón, el teléfono en sí estaba derretido y la contestadota estaba perdida en el piso, tras el mueble donde iba.

.-_Está hablando a casa de Minamino Shuuichi y Kino Izayoi. Por el momento no nos encontramos o no podemos contestar, así que por favor deje su nombre, mensaje y numero telefónico y nos comunicaremos con usted en cuanto no sea posible. Gracias._

La mujer salió de la cocina al escuchar la contestadota he iba a preguntarle a Shuuichi el por que no contestaba, cuando escuchó la voz iracunda de su jefe.

.-_¡Pequeña perra desgraciada! Considérate despedida. Por tu culpa casi hemos perdido la firma que había estado esperando. No necesito gente incompetente como tú. Me aseguraré de que nunca puedas volver a trabajar en ésta ciud…_

Y había podido seguir así, de no ser por que Kurama había pisado con fuerza el aparato después de haber logrado sacarlo detrás del mueble. Volteó a ver a Izayoi quien seguía parada sin articular palabra alguna. Se le había olvidado decirle que llevaba cuatro días inconsciente.

.-¿Qué fue todo eso?.-apenas murmuró la mujer, acercándose al pelirrojo.

.-Lo siento, llevas varios días inconsciente. –Kurama ladeó la cabeza. Sabía que a Kino le gustaba su trabajo, aún fuera de su jefe y la hija de este.

Ella suspiró contendiéndose de llorar nuevamente. ¿Cuánto más le iba a pasar? Acarició la sutura por sobre su camisón y esperó a relajarse. Se acercó a Shuuichi y asentó su frente en el pecho de este, esperando el poder relajarse escuchando su corazón. Al parecer, ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo…

.-Shuuichi.

.-¿Mmmhhh?

.-¿Vas a abandonarme?

Kurama le acarició la nuca, pasando los dedos por las hebras castañas que se enredaban entre ellos… –Jamás lo haría.

Hiei entraba a la sala en ese momento…

Siento mucho el no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, realmente lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada, y tengo muchas historias por actualizar. Espero tener más tiempo de ahora en adelante. De todas formas también he estado deprimida mucho tiempo y sin ánimos de continuar, más sin embargo, si he de morir, quiero al menos terminar lo que ya empecé. No se preocupen, ni muerta quiero dejar cosas inconclusas.

Se que han esperado mucho (bueno, algunas lo han hecho), por ello ando apurándome con esta historia y con la de Contraparte, que pronto publicaré el siguiente capitulo, ando en mi mejor intento de escribir al menos dos capítulos de algo por semana, no sólo de esta, sino de todos mis demás fics. Espero me tengan paciencia y si ven que me demoro, regáñenme mucho nñU.

No puedo decir mucho, así que nos vemos pronto (y esta vez si será pronto).

La queratina ni en sueños puede ayudar a la rápida cicatrización, sólo lo he puesto por que…er…no se por que realmente, lo que si podría decirles, es que la queratina la tenemos en nuestro cabello y nuestras uñas, y aún después de muertos, puede seguir creciendo. Se que es un dato tonto que la mayoría ya se sabe, pero quiero dejarlo claro. A lo mejor, y si se aplica correctamente, si se pueda (en un futuro no tan distante y fuera de mi mundo de desvaríos) usar en medicamentos ayudando a la cicatrización. Es una teoría tonta que tengo, pero sepa, a lo mejor algún día le pido a un boticario queme ayude a desarrollarlo, cosa que dudo.

¡Cuídense y no olviden regañarme!


End file.
